


No Survival

by HecatesKiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Final Battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Survival

Harry drew a slow breath, and turned the broken basilisk fang over in his hands. He knew he wouldn’t deliver the final blow to the Dark Lord. He looked again towards the pensive and swallowed. He had no choice.

For the final blow to be delivered, he had to die. He breathed shallowly, swallowed and then laughed. He laughed until tears slid down his face. He wiped the moisture away once he stopped and then got shakily to his feet.

He met Ron and Hermione on the stairs and took the hug she gave, closing his eyes, savoring the embrace. He ignored the “manly hug” rule and just let Ron hold him. He then shook his head slowly when Hermione offered.

“Mione? Ron? Get that bloody snake. Kill it. And then… make sure. Don’t let this be in vain. Finish the job. Finish this. For Dumbledore. For Severus. And for everyone else.” Harry didn’t ask for himself. Hermione nodded and hugged him again. He slid his battle won wand into her pocket before he let go. He brushed a tear away and kissed her cheek gently.

* * *  
He walked through the Forest, listening to the wind, knowing he had no choice. He heard Severus’ voice echo in his head. “You have been raising him like a pig for slaughter!”

Yes, Albus Dumbledore had. The Boy Who Lived had one destiny. To die at the wand of the Dark Lord. Harry drew a slow breath and nodded to himself. 

“Ah, The Boy Who Lived, come to die.” Voldemort murmured. Harry met those crimson eyes without fear. He knew nothing but resignation would register to the one they called a Dark Lord. Harry watched the wand lift. Harry smiled slightly, just the barest hint.

He saw Bellatrix cackle and he watched as the green light leapt. He opened his arms to it and it took his last breath from between his lips.

The body fell to the ground and Harry blinked.

Harry watched as Narcissa Malfoy approached his body and checked. He saw sorrow in her gaze before she looked up at the Dark Lord and pronounced a single word, “Dead.” 

Harry floated next to his corpse, simply observing as he was carried gently in Hagrid’s arms. He understood the sobbing. He winced when Ginny screamed out her denial. God, he’d never meant for this…

He hovered and listened as the Dark Lord crowed, mocked, and strutted. Harry felt pride in Neville as he argued against the snake faced bastard. He saw Hermione square her shoulders and trade a look with Ron. Harry shivered as Neville’s speech drew to a close and he stepped back, bright length of Gryffindor steel in his hands.

The words echoed in Harry’s ears. “Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us! It’s not over!” 

Harry blinked and then drew a deep breath as his perspective suddenly changed. Hagrid startled. Harry slipped through the half giant’s arms and hit the ground. He rolled to his feet and whipped his invisibility cloak over his head. He heard shrieks of disbelief from Death Eaters, saw something like relief flicker over Draco Malfoy’s features before they became blank again. Harry darted towards Hermione and then stumbled as Draco opened his mouth.

“Potter!” He bellowed, holding the hawthorn wand Harry had won from him aloft. It was lobbed into the air and Harry sprinted, whipping off the cloak. The wand smacked into his hand. He spun and came face to face with the Dark Lord.

The wind kicked up suddenly, stinging tears from Harry’s eyes. He mirrored the feral grin and they fell to circling, Death Eaters and Order and DA members silent, merely watching. Harry’s heart pounded in his throat. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, but ignored it, until Tom shuddered and clutched at his chest. Harry jerked a quick look. The snake’s head was hitting the ground, Sword of Gryffindor slick with its tainted blood. Harry’s smile stretched across his face and he uttered his first spell.

The spells flew fast and thick. Harry skipped and skirted, stumbling on rubble, but his shields were solid when he was able to use them. He flung himself to the broken cobbles without shame, flattening himself as green light roared towards him. He just hoped everyone else was smart enough to get the hell out of the way of that.

He hexed and cursed, and threw in a few joke spells from the Twins. He held back his signature spells, and then, remembering a discussion with Professor Lupin, Remy, he cast with a precise swish and flick.

The Dark Lord levitated into the air, Harry spat a petrificus even as he cut the other spell. The Dark Lord plummeted towards the ground. He flinched at the sound. It reminded him of dropping a watermelon on a hot sidewalk.

Harry made himself look. Made himself check. He rose to his feet after kneeling. He met Narcissa Malfoy’s gaze and uttered one word.

“Dead.”


End file.
